Awaiting Dawn
by HiddenMistress
Summary: a new girl moves to town and captures the attention of a Cullen. will Edward find love in the new student and how will he feel when he finds out her secret? twilight does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a penthouse in Tokyo Japan the Williams family sat down to have a family meeting. But this family was not your usual family. They were a family of vampires, Matthew the father had pale alabaster skin, he had the body of a professional swimmer, and hazel eyes, silky sunflower blonde hair and he stood at 6'3 tall. Carmen the mother on the other hand was his polar opposite, she had warm chocolate brown skin, she had the body of a model, she also had hazel eyes, long curly black hair that reached the middle of her back and she stood at 5'9 tall. The children were all different in their own special ways, but they had characteristics of both their parents. The oldest Aiden stood at 6'2 he had had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, he had the body of a surfer and his skin was a warm coffee mixed with cream color. The youngest Alana was the shortest of the small family at a healthy 5'4; she had the body of a gymnast, she had all the same features as her brother except that her hair went to the middle of her back. Everyone in the family looked the same except the middle child Melissa who stood at an average height of 5'6, she had dark brown hair that stopped at the middle of her shoulders, her eyes were a deep brown, she had the body of a model and she had the same coloring as her mother.

When everyone was seated in the living room Matthew stood up and began the meeting.

"The reason I asked everyone to come to this meeting is because in a few days we're all moving back to the states." – Matthew

"What, why are we moving to the states?" – Melissa

"The company is moving to a corporate building in L.A. I start my new job on Monday." – Matthew

"Well that's great for you but what about me and 'Lana were still in school." – Melissa

"That's another reason why I called this meeting; you and your sister are going to be transferred to schools in the states. However, I'm going give you the opportunity to chose what school you go to." – Matthew

When this was said everyone sat in shock.

"Matthew I thought we were going to put the girls in a nice school near the house in L.A." – Carmen

"I was but I thought the girls would like this better than going to a private school. This way they have they can decide where they want to finish off their high school education." – Matthew

Both of the girls looked at each other as though they were having a private conversation, when they were done Alana looked at her father " well if you don't mind I would like to go to a private school in England." – Alana

"May I ask why?" – Matthew

Alana gave her father a smirk and said "I enjoy the weather."

"Well that's settled what about you princess?" – Matthew

"She's going to school in Forks" – Alana

"Forks?" – Melissa

"Yea Forks as in Forks, Washington. Don't worry you'll like it." – Alana

"Uhh, ok?" – Melissa

"I promise you'll like it." – Alana

"So what do you want to do sweetie?" – Carmen

"Well I guess I'm going to forks." – Melissa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a contemporary house located on the outskirts of a small town named Forks was the Cullen family. Inside the house everyone was sitting in the living area waiting for Alice to come out of her vision. When Alice opened her eyes she had a big smile on her face.

"What did you see Alice?" – Esme

"We're getting a new student at school on Monday." – Alice

"What are they like?" – Charlise

"You'll have to wait and see." – Alice

"Well at least tell us if we're going to have a problem with them." – Rosalie

Alice looked at her family with a dreamy look then turned towards Edward and said "you're going to love her."

Monday morning in school parking lot

The Cullen children were all standing around Edward's Volvo in silence when Rosalie asked the question that was on everyone's mind "what are we waiting for exactly?"

"Were waiting for my soon to be new best-friend." – Alice

"Do not start again; I can't stand another human that you insist is your friend." – Rosalie

Alice began to pout and jasper put his arm around her waist "but she is going to my best-friend, I saw it." – Alice

"Like you saw Bella as your best-friend?" –Rosalie

Suddenly the Cullen's grew still as the unfamiliar scent flew around them in the cold winter breeze.

Alice excited began to bounce in her spot "she's coming." – Alice

True to her word a black Lamborghini Gallardo drove into the parking lot. Only minutes later the driver door opened and that is when Edward saw the most beautiful creature on earth. The girl had beautiful brown skin and eyes; her hair was curled around her head as though she had a halo of rich dark curls. She was wearing a white empire waist blouse, black leggings and a pair of black platform gladiator heels. At that moment the bell rung to signal the start of the day when Edward looked back over to the car the girl was gone. In that instant Edward knew he had found his true mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Italic_" thought words

Melissa was on her way to her next class when she bumped into a short girl with short spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. The girl turned around and looked at Melissa with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry" – Melissa

"It's ok no harm done" – Alice

"Well if you didn't already know I'm the new girl or you can call me Melissa" – Melissa

"Hi Melissa it's nice to meet you, my name is Alice" – Alice

"So where are you going?" – Alice

"I'm trying to find my English class" – Melissa

Alice took her schedule and looked at it. Alice realized that they were in the same class. So she took Melissa to the class and went to sit in her seat while the teacher talked to Melissa in the front of the class.

"So miss Williams can you give us the honor of introducing yourself and telling us something interesting about you." – Mr. Boyle

"Hi everyone my name is Melissa Williams. I have an older brother and a younger sister. I'm originally from California but for the last eight years I've lived in Japan with my family. Umm, I speak four languages and I play three instruments. I think that's about it." – Melissa

Everyone in the class had a shocked look on their faces when she was done introducing herself. "Well miss Williams it seems that you're a bit more interesting than we though." Mr. Boyle

"Is that a good thing?" – Melissa

The teacher chuckled and told her it was fine than told her to take a seat next to Alice.

When the bell rung at the end of class, Alice and Melissa made their way towards the cafeteria. After Melissa bought her lunch Alice directed her to their lunch table. When Melissa got to the table all she could do was stare.

"Oh_ my goodness there beautiful, I don't fit in with them" –_ Melissa

When Edward heard this he became upset at the idea of his mate thinking she didn't belong with them.

"So everyone this is my new best friend Melissa "–Alice

"Wait, you want to be my friend?"- Melissa

"No, I want to your best friend" –Alice

"Umm, ok, I guess" – Melissa

When they sat down at the table Alice introduced everyone to her new friend. When Alice told them about English class Melissa got embarrassed and looked down at the table and refused to look anyone in the eye.

"So, your Alice's new friend?" – Melissa

At this Melissa looked up and realized that the whole table was staring at her.

"Umm, yes?" – Melissa

"Don't mess up than or else." – Rosalie

With that said Melissa grew afraid for her well being and wondered if being Alice's friend is the best thing for her.

When Melissa looked around the table she saw Edward staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. All she could do was look back at him and smile.

"He_ is so hot, I hope he's staring at me" – _Melissa

Edward smiled when he heard this. It gave him hope that he will be with his mate soon.


End file.
